1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual crane apparatus and method of use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual crane apparatus for servicing mobile irrigation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile, self-propelled irrigation systems, such as center-pivot or lateral move irrigation systems, are commonly used to irrigate large fields of row crops. These mobile irrigation systems are generally comprised of a plurality of irrigation pipes joined together to form an elongated tubular member supported at various points along its length by wheeled drive towers, which support and propel the irrigation pipe over fields. The irrigation pipe includes sprinklers positioned along its length to irrigate crops below the sprinklers.
As with any other wheeled system, every so often a wheel or tire on one of the towers requires repair or replacement. In which case, a farmer or repairman must jack up the tower in the middle of a wet and muddy field, remove the tire which is often caked in mud, transport the heavy tire out of the field, carry a replacement tire into the field, and replace the tire on the mobile irritation system.
Such a task is practically impossible without the help of multiple people. The tires are extremely heavy and are often stuck in mud, making it even more difficult to remove the tires. The jack used to jack up a mobile irrigation system is usually placed on top of wooden boards in an attempt to form a more even and solid surface for the jack to rest upon. Such boards, however, quickly become muddy and slippery and create a surface on which the jack easily slides off. This process is so dangerous that those skilled in the art commonly refer to such jacks as “widow makers.” Obviously, changing a tire on a mobile irrigation system is a labor intensive, strenuous and dangerous undertaking.
Similarly, a need often arises to repair or replace a gearbox on one of the towers of mobile irrigation systems, which requires a similar process to that described above for repairing or replacing a wheel or tire on a mobile irrigation system. To repair or replace a gearbox, a farmer or repairman must jack up the tower, remove the wheel, remove the gearbox, transport the gearbox out of the field, carry a replacement gearbox into the field, replace the gearbox on the mobile irrigation system, and reattach the tire to the mobile irrigation system. Like changing a tire, changing a gearbox on a mobile irrigation system is a labor intensive, strenuous and dangerous undertaking.
As one can see, current methods used to repair or replace tires and gearboxes on mobile irrigation systems are difficult, unsafe, and time-consuming. It is impractical to attempt to manually carry a tire or even a gearbox to and from a tower in the field. This is especially true if the tower requiring repair is located near the center of the field. Plus, the task is made even more challenging when you consider that the soil has been irrigated and the farmer or repairman is forced to trudge through a soft and muddy field to reach the portion of the mobile irrigation system in need of service.
Currently, a need exists for an easy and safe method of servicing mobile irrigation systems. A device and method for servicing mobile irrigation systems is needed that easily allows one person to repair or replace a tire or gearbox on such a system without requiring help from others. Unlike existing methods that require the use of jacks or “widow makers,” a need exists for a device that uses safer methods for servicing mobile irrigation systems.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists in the art for a dual crane apparatus for servicing mobile irrigation systems which overcomes, mitigates or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.